


寄叶1.3a同人：二号给全员录像的脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.3a, YoRHa Ver 1.3aa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	寄叶1.3a同人：二号给全员录像的脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

寄叶1.3a同人：二号给全员录像的脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c690b177)

[ 7](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c690b177)

### [寄叶1.3a同人：二号给全员录像的脑洞](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c690b177)

就像是手持拍摄的电影，全程都是手持镜头画面。

拍摄者是二号。

第一幕：

二号把镜头放在桌子上，认真的坐在那里很开心，但是很紧张很羞怯的录音说，今天要给大家看其他成员平日的样子….随后就拿起当机，有些颠簸的一路去找其他人。

镜头没有切段，而是一路首先来到二十一号的房间。

因为二十一号不是不作战时就会取下眼罩，所以打开门时看到的是没带眼罩的二十一号。

二十一号超级正经，看到镜头后也并没有很动摇和躲闪，但是可能稍稍皱眉。

之间二十一号起身走过来，那种完全无视了在录像，非要站在那里正经的谈话的姿态，导致镜头近距离拍摄到他的衣服，很模啊之类的。

二十一号正经的问他：你在干什么？

二号说发现了类人录制映像记录生活用的录像机，想要也用这个来试着记录一下小队的事情。

二十一号说：我们本身明明就可以做到。

二号就说这种不同，需要自己手拿着操控，就….感觉不同吧，因为很有趣，想要亲自体验一下。

二十一号也没有特意要阻止他的意思，就随他喜欢了。

二号就很开心，于是后退拉远镜头，呈现二十一号完整的面容。还说这样能拍摄到二十一号，所以让二十一号现在对着镜头说点什么吧。

二十一号：你希望我说点什么呢？

二号很为难：就，比如介绍一下房间之类的？

二十一号虽然陈沉默了一下，可能是觉得介绍房间这种事是没有什么值得记录的。但还是满足了二号，介绍了起来。结果是那种非常死板专业的介绍，就像是一个导游。

二号就很尴尬，但是还很乖的说：介绍的很详细啊，不愧是二十一号！但是太认真了，总觉得像是教程一样。

二十一号偏开头，露出试图解读二号含义的眼神：你说要我介绍的啊。那么二号，你来示范一下该怎么样。

二号：？？？？？？！！！！！！！

二十一号走来拿过录像机，举起来后换个方向，于是转过去的镜头从高一点的角度看到了慌张着问“为什么会突然这样啊”的不安的二号。二十一号还很淡定地在尽头后催促他快一点继续。

结果二号就结结巴巴的说了一处，也说的也不咋样。因为太紧张，说得都不流利，被二十一号不留情的揪出错误。

画面就断了。

第二幕：

到了四号所在的训练场。

应该是录制之前二号就说明完意图的样子，一打开后就是四号站好看着这里让二号端好镜头。

四号摸着刀，装备齐全，因为刚才在训练。他高傲昂起下巴说：就是要记录下东西是吧？那么就记录一下我的强大。

还说二号你可以看着学习哦。

随后四号就自顾自的的练习起来，或者说是表演？反正就是在镜头前专注的耍刀。

二号拍的可认真，其实很认真的在看他训练，还由衷的感慨好厉害之类的，自己比不上啊之类的。

四号要求二号也来训练。录下来后，自己从第三者角度看看自己打的怎样，来提升。

二号还拒绝呢，就看到四号过来。镜头一片模糊摇晃，其实就是四号抽走了录像机，然后摆在了台子上对准场地，把二号拖走，打了一场。

后来因为镜头宽度有限，两个人都打出框了。

然后莫名就被拖着多练习了几场，但是被剪掉了。

第三幕：

可以听到镜头后放的二号气喘吁吁的。

去十六号屋内。二号门外呼唤了一下，发现没人回应。

二号举着的镜头，打开门往屋子里窥视，小声的询问，“十六号，在吗？？”

没想到十六号一声“找我干嘛？”声音突然在身后响起来，伴着二号吓得叫出来的声音，镜头一片混乱间转过去，只见带着战术眼罩扛着枪的十六号在他身后，一副“你干啥呢”的姿势杵在那。

二号自言自语：吓死我了… 

十六号奇怪的乐了下说：我又没吓唬你。二号你太胆小了。而且你刚才偷偷摸摸地往里看什么呢？做了亏心事吗？

二号被玩笑弄的很慌，赶紧说“没有，不是的，我是以为你在休息！”此时他完全忘了自己在录像，连忙摆手让镜头跟着花，只能听到对话和摇晃造成的摩擦声。

十六号完全没发现他在做什么，淡定的走过来推开门，还边走边随意的回答说自己刚才结束了射击训练，二号不训练吗？二号说自己刚才被四号拉过去训练了一会。就很日常对话。

二号跟着十六号要进屋，然后想起来要录像，就赶紧端起来镜头对准十六号的脑袋后面。十六号自己还很放松的一把扯下眼罩，回头却突然看到一个镜头，被吓了一跳。

问而后干吗呢，这是什么玩意。

二号就很开心说自己找到了这个，想体验一下人类录像的感觉，所以决定录像记录小队的生活。刚才去录了另外俩个人。

十六号顿时就害羞紧张了起来！问：你在录我？啊？你都不说一下，我都没准备好！

傻大个突然害羞哈哈哈哈，还赶紧伸手去遮挡镜头。

第四幕：

十六号正经八百的坐在那里让二号录，很好的配合了二号并开始了玩耍，且一副我是主角的感觉。

十六号表示说，既然录像，就问点什么吧。

十六号：二号你准备的问题呢？

二号说：哎？我…没准备。

十六号，那你现在问。你想让我说点什么啊？

二号犹豫不决…..

十六号：喂喂喂，你要录的话，至少思考一下内容啊！

二号连连道歉，说只是想到去录生活而已。

十六号说：正经八百的谈论生活吗？我们的生活不就是投入地上战斗吗？每日在这里训练，没什么特别的安排。

随后十六号突然要求道：二号你也开口啊！这样才能挖掘话题啊！

于是在他的强硬下，就让二号坐过来和他一起录。突然就变成两个人对着镜头聊天了呢！

你来我去几个小对话后，在十六带动下气氛也热火朝天，甚至开始了评论其他人的话题。

此时突然镜头后听到了门打开的声音。镜头里的两个人抬头，根据称呼，应该是二十一号。

二十一号告诉他们俩，因为他们长时间没出现，所以自己来找找。吃惊于他们竟然还在录像。

二号说：现在也在录，二十一号加入吧！

二十一号镜头外拒绝。

结果四号的声音出现，四号说有啥不好，你也太不知趣了。满足一下二号呗。于是就为了满足二号小小的请求，四号就把二十一推到了镜头前，在一旁坐下来。坐下来时，四号还命令十六号给自己腾出来空间，十六号不满的顶了下对方。

二号还开心的对四号道谢，四号摆摆手说没什么，自己觉得也没什么不好。随后主动带话题询问两个人刚才在说什么内容。

结果二号很诚实，说在讨论评价大家。十六号立刻”喂！”要阻止，但是没能即时捂住二号的嘴巴。

四号一看就知道，十六号的评价肯定对自己不利。于是他一笑，就说“好啊，我也说说吧。”立刻开口，顺便讽刺了一下十六号之前训练时被自己打得很惨，气的十六号自己去射击训练了。

十六号很生气说：你太多话了，谁让你说这个了？？！！

就开始了嘴炮，二号呗夹在中间那样，使劲两边手推着他们俩说不要吵了！

但是十六号冲动，转身对四号一个回呛，膝盖打在桌子上了。录像机被弹歪，跳了下后就镜头偏离了，正对着最边上的二十一号。

顺便说，他们的顺序：21，4，2，16。

就在镜头过来的一瞬间，拍到了二十一号微笑，或者说平静的一面。但是也就一瞬间，他就立刻被桌子的情况转移了注意力，回头出声阻止他们。所以其他人没发现他表情的变化。

第五幕：

还是同一个场景。四个人重新坐好。

说开个话题，但十六号还是很生气，就继续扯四号的眼罩歪着戴的事。批判他搞哪一出，搞独特。

四号不在乎，说这是时尚，好看。

十六号说莫名其妙。

四号说虽然自己不戴，也很帅气就是了。说着就取下了眼罩————这时候突然画面一黑，并没拍到他取下另一只眼罩的样子。

第六幕：

变成了独自在屋子里的九号，捧着镜头讲话。

他说刚才录像机没电了，就自动关机了。没能拍到四号的脸很遗憾。

可是他回看的时候，发现二十一号竟然在他们没注意的时候笑了，非常意外。虽然一瞬间很模糊，但是他想看看二十一号真的笑起来的样子。

现在充完电了，好二还希望继续之前的话题，因为很愉快啊。

而从头到尾，目前为二号都是带着战术眼罩进行的拍摄。

第七幕：

换了一个地点，大概是二十一号房间吧，剩下三个人被弄过来。

但是这次临时召集，就能听到“还要拍啊？”“喂，一会就要训练啊。”“一小会倒是没事啊”“但是话题也找不到啊”种种混乱的对话交杂。

最后总算让松松散散的四个人都坐好了。

二号立刻提到刚才没能拍四号取下来眼罩的样子。

结果四号也不拒绝，干脆的取了下来。

十六号突然注意到二号，就吼：喂，我们都取下来了，二号你一直戴着是什么意思啊？？

二号立刻连忙解释说，自己没有什么意思，就是忘记了而已！但是自己很少取下来，对着镜头有些….

四号说这没什么，只是镜头而已。所以趁着二号转头对十六号说话时，四号抬手抽开了二号脑后系住的带子，眼罩就掉了。

于是镜头里就看到二号小兔子一样吃惊的表情。

最后二十一号阻止了二号被戏弄，并且引导众人开始：下面抓紧时间录像吧，时间要不够了。二号，你开头吧。

就结束啦！

[Nier:Automata](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Nier%3AAutomata)[少年ヨルハ](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E5%B9%B4%E3%83%A8%E3%83%AB%E3%83%8F)[少年寄叶](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%91%E5%B9%B4%E5%AF%84%E5%8F%B6)[ヨルハver.1.3a](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A8%E3%83%AB%E3%83%8Fver.1.3a)[A2](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/A2)[A4](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/A4)[G16](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/G16)[21S](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/21S)[尼尔机械纪元](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%BC%E5%B0%94%E6%9C%BA%E6%A2%B0%E7%BA%AA%E5%85%83)

评论

热度(7)

    1. [](http://bijianweiliang32792.lofter.com/) [笔尖微凉](http://bijianweiliang32792.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://bijianweiliang32792.lofter.com/) [笔尖微凉](http://bijianweiliang32792.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://66417828.lofter.com/) [Кузнецов](http://66417828.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://chixi0913.lofter.com/) [赫莱安安安安安](http://chixi0913.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://bianguaimao.lofter.com/) [彼岸乖猫](http://bianguaimao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://dantafu.lofter.com/) [蛋挞腐超进化](http://dantafu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://piscesone.lofter.com/) [起名废的叶酱](http://piscesone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c685cf33)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c69358ec)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
